Life After the Jump DeletedRejected Scenes
by therobotchicken
Summary: Compilation of ideas that didn't make it into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers. When "Life After the Jump" concludes, I will begin updating this. This is not an actual story, as you could probably tell by the title, but a compilation of deleted/rejected ideas from "Life After the Jump." I've had multiple ideas, thoughts, and considerations, and I just thought I'd share them with you. There'll be a mini-series in here, because one of my ideas could have spanned a few chapters. I will type up the idea as I would have written it had I not rejected it and give an explanation as to why I got rid of it.

Okay, screw waiting to to finish "Life After the Jump." That still has quite a few chapters to go. I will work on this and that at the same time.


	2. Mangoflavored Kiss

**This takes place in chapter two on the table where Blu and Jewel are eating a mango. I mentioned this particular scene in the author's note of chapter two.**

When Túlio put Jewel down nest to Blu, Blu said, "Wow, I didn't know you liked mangos so much."

"Yeah, I love 'em. My parents used to feed them to me as a chick and they've been my favorite fruit since." Jewel tripped over the word "parents." Blu was curious, but thought it best not to ask about them. Túlio came back with a slice of the mango after wrapping the remainder of it in plastic wrap and putting it back in the refrigerator. Jewel walked over to the mango and started to slowly eat it, savoring the taste. Blu just stood next to her, watching her eat. He smiled and thought, She's so cute when she eats.

Jewel opened an eye at him and asked, "You want some?"

Blu came out of his daze and answered. "Yeah, sure." He'd never tried mangoes before, as they were a rare sight back in Minnesota. He bent down to scoop up a piece with his beak, but was stopped by Jewel's wing just before he could.

Jewel brought his head up to eye level and said, "How about _I_ give you a taste of the mango?"

"Huh?" Blu asked before Jewel locked her beak with his. She slid her tongue into his mouth, coating his tongue with the same mango flavor hers had. Blu just stood there, shocked and dumbfounded by what was happening at the moment.

After a couple seconds, Jewel took her beak off of Blu's. "So... how does it taste?"

Blu blushed madly at the question; it tasted amazing, but he was stuck speechless due to the fact that she had just kissed him out of the blue like that. "Um..."

**Like I said in chapter two, I ditched this scene, because: one, I felt that Jewel was coming on to fast; two, I couldn't think of anything for Blu to say and had no idea where to go with it; and three, I thought that it killed my then-new idea of making Blu completely oblivious of Jewel's obvious feelings for him.**


	3. Night of Passion

**Here's the original version of the lemon I wrote for chapter 15 of "Life After the Jump" (Night of Passion). I actually wrote this back in chapter 10.**

Jewel lay on top of Blu, kissing him passionately, trying to ignite some dormant hormonal lust for her. Their tongues slid around the other's tongue and mouth. She and Blu were trying to accelerate each others heart and jump start the other's desire for more—to get to that point of no return.

They were both excited that they were about to complete their bond—to finally become mates. Perhaps "finally" was an overstatement since they had only known each other for two and a half weeks. Despite that, they had grown to love each other so much, not because they were the last of their species, but because of their ever-growing affection for each other. Blu had never felt this way for any other bird, and neither had Jewel. They finally had someone to love, something that Jewel had secretly always wanted.

Their mango-flavored tongues excited each other and their hearts rapidly beat in unison. Blu slowly caressed Jewel's enticingly soft feathers as she caressed his. Though this wasn't the full extent of what Blu would do to her, the sensation of tingles going up her spine drove her crazy. She had never felt anything like it before. She wanted more, so she encouraged Blu with more of her tongue.

After another minute of making out, Jewel lowered her head from his face and dug her beak into the feathers under Blu's beak, licking at the same time. The sort of moaning sound he made told her she was doing a good job in her foreplay.

This was the best thing Blu had ever felt; it felt good when Linda did it, but when Jewel did it... It was completely different, he felt as if his heart could burst from the pleasure of his love caressing him in such a way. He noticed that Jewel's tail was raised a bit, probably in anticipation of him trying something himself. Involuntarily, he reached around her with his wing and stroked her cloaca once.

Jewel's body tensed up from this action as she moaned loudly for him. "Do it again," she moaned. Blu obeyed the command and began stroking up and down with his wing. This was the best thing that Jewel had ever felt in her life, her love's wing gently rubbing the most sensitive region of her body. But she realized that this was still foreplay and that this still wasn't the full of extent of sex. Her understandably selfish desire for something better took over, forcing her to turn one hundred eighty degrees, so that her cloaca was in his face and his cloaca was in her face.

"J-Jewel? What are y—Oh!" Jewel interrupted him when she started to slowly glide her tongue across his cloaca. "Jewel, that feels amazing!" Blu panted, much to her pleasure. He continued ordering her to keep licking him, but she stopped and looked back at him, with a teasing expression. "Jewel, why did you stop?" he asked her through short pants. She just giggled evilly and pressed her cloaca against his beak, signaling for him to perform the same service for her. Blu realized that he wouldn't be getting anymore of that unbelievable sensation unless he started to lick her too. He stuck out his tongue and slowly and gently stroked her cloaca with his tongue. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a "Yes! Keep doing that, Blu! That feels... sooo gooood!" from Jewel. Knowing that he was doing a good job, he felt encouraged to lick harder, but he wouldn't give her that pleasure; he wanted to tease her first. He continued to lick her gently, just barely allowing himself to taste her. Jewel looked back at him with an expression that appeared to be composed of both anger and excitement. Though she hated to be teased like this, at the same time it excited her to be taunted in such a way by him. She made a sort of humping motion with her hips, trying to get Blu back to pleasing her with his tongue. Blu gave up on teasing, as he wanted to satisfy both urges on each end of his body.

Jewel went back to licking his cloaca up and down, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast. No matter which way she did it, the pleasure she was giving Blu couldn't match the pleasure Blu's tongue was giving her. Sometimes, he would lick her up and down, then, just for the hell of it, lick up, take his tongue off and lick up again. Eventually, he found a new way to get her to moan: he pressed his beak against her cloaca and began thrusting his tongue into and out of her. Jewel moaned the loudest to this action of his, but moaned even louder whenever he switched techniques.

When they both got bored (somehow) of oral, Jewel turned back around and started kissing Blu again with more passion than ever. The feeling they shared was indescribable. Their hearts beat a hundred miles an hour and were overflowing with passion for each other. Though they had both spent the past five minutes licking each other's private area, the kiss tasted amazing to them; they didn't want this perfect moment to ever end. But if they were to ever truly become mates, they would have to.

Jewel lifted her beak off of his and asked, "You ready?" in a soft whisper.

Despite having been aroused for the past ten minutes, Blu maintained control over himself for a moment and asked himself the same question. _Am __I __ready? __What __if __she __does __become __pregnant? __No, __that__'__s __okay. __I __can __do __this. __I__'__ll __be __the __best __father __I __can __be. __I__'__ll __give __her __the __family __she __never __had. _He smiled at her dreamily and said, "Yeah."

Jewel giggled and asked him, "You know those two birds in the video?"

Blu thought about it for second and understood what she meant. "Y-yeah?" What did that have to do with anything?

She smiled at him seductively and got off of him. She turned away from him and moved her tail to the side. She gave him a seductive stare with one eye. Something about this excited him. _So __that__'__s __how __she __wants __it._Blu got off his back and stood up. He slowly lifted a foot and stepped onto her lower back. He felt uncomfortable doing this, because he thought he might hurt her.

Now that Blu was on her back, Jewel bent over a little, so that he would have no trouble reaching her cloaca with his. Blu turned forty-five degrees and carefully wrapped his tail around her tail. He turned back a little just to the point where he couldn't turn anymore; since Jewel had moved her tail to the side, he stopped with about five degrees left. He got into a comfortable position and slowly pressed his cloaca against Jewel's; they were no longer virgins. Both their bodies shivered at this amazing sensation. No words could describe how it felt for them to lose their virginity to the one they loved: each other.

"Jewel? Are-Are you comfortable?"

Jewel didn't answer with words. Instead, she shook her hips left and right once, moaning at the intensified pleasure this created. Blu felt everything she did (seeing as they had the same sex organ) and began to pant at this new form of excitement. He began to thrust his hips left and right for her.

"OH! Yes! Bluuuuu! Bluuuuu! That feels—! That feels—! Aaah!" She moaned his name for him, but couldn't finish her thought. The sensation she wanted to describe wouldn't allow her. She continued to moan his name for him. With every moan and pant, Blu rubbed harder and faster, trying to maximize the sensation, so he could climax. It was very odd, though; while he didn't want this to ever end (After all, who would want it to?), he wanted to feel the supposedly amazing sensation of an orgasm for his lovebird. So in a way he did want it to end, just as anybody else would want it to.

He satisfied an odd urge to preen the beautiful head feathers on the back of her head and put his face close to hers. They looked deep into each other's eyes and came together for a long, passionate kiss. Strangely, it wasn't at all difficult to line up their beaks for this.

They broke the kiss, and Jewel said, "Bluuuu... uuungh... Get off real quick, I need to see yoooou... Aaah!"

Though he really didn't want to—he _**REALLY**_ didn't want to—he reluctantly obeyed her command and got off. Jewel swiftly lied down on her back. Blu fell on top of her—not quite, as he held himself up with his wings—and started throwing his hips from side to side. Jewel, of course, squirmed around. The pleasure given to her by Blu was killing her. She didn't know how much more she could take. She was so close...

Blu began a thrusting motion (like a penis going into a vagina) to change up the sensation for them. They both figured out that they liked to have a change of pace every few minutes. He then began preening the feathers of Jewel's chest, once again shooting tingles all over her body. Blu lifted his head and, still sliding his cloaca against hers, started purring her name for her. This was the last straw for Jewel. She pulled his face toward hers and began kissing him again on the beak as she finally reached her orgasm.

This sudden action set off a volcano in Blu: one of passion, lust, and love. His entire body tensed up as he reached his own orgasm. THIS was the very definition of indescribable, as was indescribable the definition of what he felt for the next few seconds: All the muscles in his body contracted at once, forcing his body to jerk uncontrollably. His eyes shut tight; it was impossible to keep them open through this outburst of pure ecstasy and love. Nothing else during sex could compare to this sensation. He was at the height of his pleasure. Even so, he continued to rub his cloaca against Jewel just a little more, so he could milk this moment for all it was worth.

Breathing deeply, he got off of Jewel and lied down next to her on his back. They both panted to catch their breath. Something was weird to them: though throughout the past twenty minutes they had shared they could think of nothing but sex, now that they were done, they had a hard time even replaying the events in their heads. They were both in their refractory period.

"Blu." Jewel panted some more. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Blu was still having difficulty comprehending the fact that he—HE—had just done that. "It felt good. But..." Jewel looked at him, wondering what objection he had. "What if... What if I'm not a good father?" Though he had promised (to himself) that he would give her a family, he still wasn't entirely sure about himself.

Jewel frowned, but quickly smiled as Blu turned to her. "There's no guarantee that I'll get pregnant."

Blu gave it some thought. While that was true, there wasn't any guarantee that she wouldn't get pregnant either. Nevertheless, if she did happen to have eggs, he would have to care for her and them with all his heart. He smiled and wrapped her in his wings. "I guess you're right," he said before closing his eyes.

"Good night, Blu," she said, kissing him on his beak.

"I love you, Jewel."

"I love you, Blu," Jewel responded, before falling asleep.

If only she knew what pain would befall her the following morning.

**I decided against this one, because it felt to casual and focused on pleasure, rather than love and them becoming mates. Tell me what you think. Did you like this one better, and did it turn you on even the slightest bit?**


End file.
